Italian Marble
by Kirishtu
Summary: Leonardo gives Ezio quite the interactive art lesson. Oneshot


Originally published on aff 2010-08-08

Even the most patient find themselves, at some point in their lives, wishing that even they had a little more patience when dealing with someone they called 'friend'. This was one of those times for Leonardo da Vinci.

It had been an innocent enough morning. He'd risen from bed, washed his face, made a quick cup of tea and got right to work on his latest commission (never mind that his assistants had practically browbeat him into picking up his paintbrush instead of a pencil). He'd managed to fall into a meditative state, the one that allowed him to focus on the task at hand instead of something else, like, say, that Codex page that was hidden beneath plans for his flying machine. It was also because of that meditative state that Leonardo didn't realize he had company until he felt the scrape of cold metal against his jaw.

"Ezio!" Leonardo cried, shooting to his feet. He grabbed for the canvas he'd been working on, holding tightly to it and the easel it rested on. He glared up at the young assassin, cheeks flushing. "Why must you do such things?"

Ezio's golden-brown eyes glittered beneath his hood. "Because you make it so easy." His gaze flicked everywhere, assessing, judging. "What are you working on?"

"Something a cretino like you wouldn't understand."

Ezio's hand went to his heart. "You wound me, caro." He replied, eyes bright with laughter. Leonardo wished he could stay angry with Ezio, but he knew he couldn't. He was in love with the killer he'd helped create, God help him, and he couldn't stay angry with that playboy smile aimed his way, knowing it was meant especially for him.

"What brings you by, Ezio?" the artist asked, setting the canvas and easel back to rights. "If it's about the Codex, I haven't gotten around to it yet."

"Must my visits always be about business?"

Leonardo simply stared at the assassin. "They usually are."

"Ah. Well then." Ezio rubbed at the growing stubble on his face. He looked into Leonardo's searching emerald eyes and knew he had the man's complete attention. "I wanted to ask you a question."

Those green eyes brightened. "Of course. Anything."

"Why don't you work with marble?"

Ezio would've enjoyed Leonardo's confused expression had it lasted a little longer. "Why… don't I work with marble?" Leonardo repeated. The gaze with which he looked at the young Auditore made the assassin regret asking the question.

"Well, it's just that I've seen all the other artists using it and–"

"And so I should follow them? Creating perches for birds and Assasinos?"

"N-no, I meant no offense. Leonardo! Leonardo, wait!"

The artist heard Ezio coming after him. Leonardo prayed for patience, so he could deal with the younger man in a manner that wouldn't leave them regretting their actions. Leonardo turned the knob on his bedroom door and found himself in the killer's tight grip.

"Leonardo, forgive me." Ezio said, almost desperately. "Caro mio, I meant no offense."

Leonardo stared up into those gold-brown eyes and swallowed. No, he told himself, don't give in. "If you are truly sorry, then you'll listen to why I don't use marble."

Ezio's body relaxed. "Fair enough." He allowed Leonardo to push him into the bedroom. Ezio looked around with a smile at the papers and paintbrushes. "Do you ever sleep, Leonardo?"

"You should know the answer to that, Ezio."

It was a sign of trust between them that Ezio allowed Leonardo to manipulate him so. Leonardo arranged Ezio just so on the bed, enjoying the glazed, pleased look in the assassin's eyes. It wasn't until Leonardo secured Ezio's arms to the headboard that the assassin realized that he'd been tricked by the innocent-seeming artist. "Rosa has taught you well," Ezio growled as he found the knots in the rope too secure to break.

"No, caro, you did." There was a faint stain to Leonardo's cheeks. "There are two ways to trick an assassino, I've learned."

There was wariness in the Auditore's eyes now as he watched his lover. "Oh? And they are?"

"Let them think they're in control," Leonardo began, disappearing from Ezio's line of sight, "and never move desperately."

Ezio let out a pleased sound when Leonardo returned to him and started removing his greaves and boots. "You are desperate, Leonardo?"

Thin shoulders lifted slightly. "Now, marble is a fickle mistress," Leonardo began as he set aside the boots and greaves, taking only one lace with him as he pushed Ezio's legs apart, fingers working at the laces of the younger man's pants. "Rarely does she obey the will of the artist. First, you have to envision what you want to carve."

Ezio hissed softly as he felt the artist's fingers wrap around his length and draw him out. Leonardo's free hand pulled down the dark material of Ezio's pants, freeing his legs.

Leonardo continued, "You must be sure, because marble gives you no second chances." He was slowly stroking Ezio's cock, watching it swell and rise. Ezio's breath was coming in short gasps. His fingers clenched and unclenched. He let out a growl as the artist's hand left his cock, then let out a hiss as he felt bristles of a paintbrush against his sensitive flesh.

"Once you have your vision, you draw the lines for your creation." Leonardo slowly drew the paintbrush up and over the assassin's need, careful around the swollen head and a little rougher around the base. Ezio's eyes were focused on that brush, chest heaving for air, sweat already trickling into dark hair hidden beneath that hood.

"But before you can carve your masterpiece, you have to stabilize it." Leonardo enjoyed the surprised look in the younger man's eyes as he tied the bootlace around the base of Ezio's cock, tying it tightly, even adding a bow where the killer could see it.

"Leonardo…"

"Marble doesn't speak, Ezio." Leonardo admonished, picking up the paintbrush again. Ezio's head fell back at the touch of the bristles, a moan escaping him. Leonardo smiled. "Once you've drawn your lines, you carve. Slowly, carefully, because if you go too fast, the marble may break." Leonardo set his lips against Ezio's swollen cock and nibbled. The assassin writhed with each nip and scrape of Leonardo's teeth, sounds muffled to keep anyone from hearing.

"Leonardo, caro mio, please! Enough!"

"I don't think you truly appreciate the lesson."

"I do! Dio mio! Leonardo!"

Quite aware Ezio would probably find a way to kill him if he didn't do what the assassin demanded, Leonardo pulled back and sought a pillow, sliding it beneath Ezio's insistent hips.

"Do it!" Ezio demanded harshly.

"But it'll hurt," Leonardo protested.

"I can handle a limp, caro. Now fuck me, or we'll see if you can paint without your hands."

Uncertain if Ezio was serious, Leonardo quickly freed his own aching erection from his pants, and guided his cock to the tight hole between Ezio's legs. He hesitated, and Ezio's legs came up around his waist and pulled. Both men groaned at the pressure and friction Ezio felt his flesh rip, and knew he'd have to make it up to Leonardo somehow, who would fret and worry over him, no matter how many times he was assured that Ezio was fine. "Move," Ezio pleaded.

Leonardo moved. The pace was slow and leisurely, patient and loving just like the man, Ezio thought as he moaned into the artist's clothed shoulder. As Ezio tightened, Leonardo moved faster, until he was all but pounding the younger man into the bedsheets. Their mouths met in a rough kiss as Leonardo's hands went between their bodies, removing the bootlace to free Ezio at last.

It took only one strike to Ezio's prostate to make him come, hot passage clamping down on Leonardo as hot white spurted between them, staining both men's clothes. Leonardo moaned into Ezio's neck, coming hard in his lover. Ezio held his wince at the stinging sensation, purring as he felt Leonardo slide out of him.

"And so the masterpiece is finished, no?" Ezio asked with a smile.

Leonardo returned it as he untied the assassin's arms. "It is finished."

Ezio stretched and purred. Then he pulled Leonardo atop him, effectively trapping the blonde against him. "Now we shall contemplate the masterpiece."

"But my painting–"

Ezio silenced Leonardo with a kiss. "The painting can wait. Now it's my turn to teach you a lesson."

The pleased look in those emerald eyes made Ezio smile. "Besides, if you actually got a painting done on time, you'd never have time for me."

"Ezio!"


End file.
